Muñecas de porcelana
by libstik
Summary: El amor que esta unido por traiciones, que importa lo que la gente diga mientras ellas se tienen asi mismas


Bueno este es mi primer Fic de Sailor Moon, no soy muy buena que digamos escribiendo espero que les agrade, agarre la idea de un video que vi y de inmediato pensé en esta parejita, dejen algunos comentarios para ver si soy tan mala como creo, en fin este fic se lo dedico a Yakatherina y Kata que se aman de una manera similar a la de la historia!

**Muñecas de porcelana**

Sailor uranus

Mirarla era lo mas magnifico de toda la galaxia, aquellos cabellos aguamarina habían hechizado mi alma y mi lastimado corazón, la sociedad decía que era incorrecto una relación de 2 mujeres, la iglesia decía que me hiria al infierno por hacer esto, pero al fin y al cabo que me importa lo que la sociedad y la iglesia dija, si tengo que irme al infierno realmente no sería la gran cosa, me hiria con gusto, porque un roce de ella, una sonrisa de sus labios es mejor que cualquier paraíso…

_Marta tiene 23 años y esta estudiando  
En su corta edad tiene apartamento en condado  
Ella no sale con hombres, ni acepta regalos  
Y todo por la culpa del maldito Carlos_

Toco su pierna y siento como se eriza, sin explicación alguna se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, nunca creí que podría ser feliz con alguien hasta que ella apareció en mi vida, el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi es el peor día de su vida pero es el mejor del mío, al principio creí que era un ángel pero un ser tan puro no tenía que sufrir de esa manera, sus ojos me demostraron el dolor de una perdida pero sus labios me hicieron ver lo patán que había sido ese sujeto…

_Marta viene arrastrando la desilusión  
De que el hombre que amo, la dejo y se marcho...  
El mismo día de su boda_

Sailor Neptune

Siento como se acuesta a mi lado y toca mi tobillo con su pie, la mujer las fuerte y maravillosa de mi vida, sabía que ella me miraba cuando creía que dormía, como no sentír aquella mirada llena de amor, se que me necesita al igual que yo, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo son mi mas grande adicción, mi deber es protegerla no solo de los demás si no también de si misma, su fortaleza es tan fuerte como un vaso de vidrio…

_Nilda tiene la misma edad y es un poco mas loca  
Le gusta usar pelo corto, y ropa de hombre a la moda  
Nilda viene arrastrando la desilusión  
De que papa la toco donde no se debía...  
Y marco su vida_

Por primera vez en mi vida desee la muerte de alguien, aquel ser tan repulsivo que le había quitado la inocencia, la pureza a mi persona favorita, me moví un poco para ver su rostro, su respiración era larga y pausada, me acerque a sus labios y le di corto y sencillo beso pero lleno de todo el amor que podía darle, vi sus esmeraldas y mi corazón latió de una forma descontrolada, ella era la única que hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma….

_Y así viven 2 mujeres gritándole al cielo  
Y diciendo su amor será eterno...  
Aunque la sociedad margine  
Un amor de muñecas de porcelana  
Dos mujeres que son una  
Son una en dos._

Sentir sus labios sobre mis labios, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y especialmente su mirada eran todo lo que necesitaba para que mi corazón lata, se que mi padre nunca me perdonara que este con alguien como ella pero yo no decidí enamorarme, yo no decidí tener esta ardiente adicción a sus caricias simplemente paso de la única forma en que tenía que pasar…..

_Son 4 senos que se aman en la misma cama  
Un amor que es prohibido, pero en fin es amor  
Y caminan de mano a la Universidad  
Que dirá papa Si se llega a enterar?  
De que su doncella ya no quiere mas  
Volverse a enamorar de ningún patán  
Y que ahora solo se quiere besar  
Con su amiga, con quien jugo a las muñecas  
Con quien jugo a las muñecas_

Sailor Uranus

Veo sus reacciones y hacen que me enloquezca, susurra mi nombre con algo de dulzura y sensualidad, escucharla decir mi nombre es mas que suficiente para mi, temo decir que la amo como a nadie, la amo por ser todo, por ser mi familia, mi amiga, mi amante, mi novia, la amo por el solo hecho de que amanezco y la veo sonreír y me duermo y soy capaz de velar por sus sueños que ahora también son míos…

_Y que dira mama si nunca la escucho  
Es mas fuerte el dolor, cuando papa lo hizo  
No hay quien halle pecado en esta relacion  
Pues el sufrimiento ya las redimio  
No hay sonrisa visible en tanta oscuridad  
No se puede hablar de amor sin tener felicidad  
No hay razon alguna para maltratar  
A quien te dio su amor, sin poner medidas  
Dos amigas...  
Que juegan a las muñecas  
Que juegan a las muñecas  
Que juegan a las muñecas_

Y asi nuestros cuerpos se entrelazan en una danza del fuego de la pasión, ella me besa yo la acaricio, ella grita mi nombre yo grito de placer, ella me mira con dulzura yo la miro con amor, nuestros mundos son tan diferentes pero tenemos un dolor que nos une, ella me necesita yo la necesito, al final en nuestro mundo de fantasias solo ahí espacio para nosotras dos…..


End file.
